


Spank

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spanking involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spank

Alison can't help but smile as she pulls Angie down over her knees. She can't help but smile as Angie emits a tiny yelp of shock. She knows Angie didn't expect this when she let Angie into her life. She still likes to shock the girl. Sure, she's started to like Angie, she can't help but like her, she's sweet if a little jumpy. Still, Angie needs to learn not to lie and she can't help but want to teach her. Angie yells out as she begins to spank her, the spanking was not something Angie had expected but she had submitted, allowing Alison to undress her, then pull her down, now she emits a tiny yelp with each slap. Alison continues until Angie cries out, something in her snapping completely. She smiles softly, lets the girl upright, allows Angie to curl into her and smiles, kissing her softly. 

"Good girl."


End file.
